Laundry
by vai.piowliang
Summary: pertemuannya dengan namja yang amat manis ditempat cuci itu mampu merubah kehidupan Kyuhyun, penyesalan, rasa cinta yang amat besar dan pengkhianatan akan menjadi kisah yang harus Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lalui akankah mereka berkahir dengan bahagia? KYUMIN/YAOI


**this is the first FF Kyumin yaoi i ever made**

**one shot**

**hope you guys will like my story**

**let's read and review pliz**

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

**Latar suara kereta**

Suara kereta itu mengiringi lamunan Kyuhyun yang sedang membayangkan Yoona yeoja yang dia cintai namun tidak dapat dia miliki. Kepala Kyuhyun ikut mengangguk - angguk seiring gerakan gerbong – gerbong kereta yang akan mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke ke kota Sejong diluar kota Seoul.

**Kilasan potongan adegan dirinya bersama Yoona beberapa waktu yang lalu**

"saranghae Yoona-ssi! Jeongmal saranghae" Kyuhyun duduk didepan kolam ikan dihalaman belakang rumahnya menatap Yoona yeoja cantik yang juga duduk disampingnya

"Kyuhyun-ah! kau jangan seperti ini aku mohon!" Yoona menatap Kyuhyun begitu takut dan tampak dia tidak nyaman dengan situasi yang Kyuhyun ciptakan setelah mengutarakan perasaannya

"waeyeo? Katakan padaku kenapa aku tidak boleh mencintaimu?" Kyuhyun raih tangan Yoona dan menggenggamnya dengan erat menatap Yoona begitu memelas

"aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai namja dewasa yang bisa aku cintai! Dari dulu aku selalu menganggapmu adalah dongsaengku! Aku hanya mencintai Siwon oppa hyungmu!" Yoona menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun, wajahnya meringis seperti merasakan sakit, matanya tidak fokus menatap kearah Kyuhyun. Dan kembali terlihat Yoona tampak takut berdua bersama Kyuhyun

**Kembali ke momen Kyuhyun didalam kereta**

_'kau kembali mengalahkanku hyung! aku harus menelan pil pahit karena Yoona lebih memilihmu'_ Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah yang dia bawa dari Seoul karena harus merelakan Yoona yeoja yang dia cintai untuk Siwon saudara kandung yang dia miliki satu – satunya

_'aku harap ditempat ini aku akan menemukan kebahagiaan' _Kyuhyun memandangi sobekan iklan dari sebuah majalah bergambar sebuah gedung apartemen sederhana namun lebih pantas disebut asrama yang ada di kota Sejong.

'entah kenapa saat melihat banguan ini aku menjadi begitu tertarik untuk menjadi salah satu penghuninya' Kyuhyun menaruh kembali sobekan itu kedalam saku kemejanya

**kilasan bagaimana Kyuhyun menemukan sobekan iklan apartemen itu**

kyuhyun sedang berjalan melewati kamar Siwon menuju kamarnya. Tiba – tiba sandal Kyuhyun menginjak sebuah sobekan iklan majalah berisi gambar promo gedung apartemen yang memasarkan hunian yang baru direnovasi.

Kyuhyun mengambil potongan iklan itu lalu membacanya.

'siapa yang menjatuhkannya disini? Apakah Siwon hyung tertarik untuk pindah dan menetap di tempat ini?' Kyuhyun bertanya – tanya dalam hatinya membaca sobekan iklan itu

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana?" tiba – tiba Siwon keluar dari kamarnya mengejutkan Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik membaca iklan

"apakah ini milikmu hyung? apa kau tertarik untuk membeli satu hunian digedung itu?" Kyuhyun menyerahkan sobekan iklan yang tadi dibacanya pada Siwon

Siwon hanya diam kaku melihat gambar gedung apartemen itu. lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan iba.

"kertas ini bukan milikku dan lagi mana mungkin aku akan menetap digedung itu Kyu? Gedung itu berada dikota Sejong" Siwon menyerahkan kembali kertas bergambar itu pada adiknya dengan senyum malaikatnya

"jika begitu aku akan menyimpannya!' Kyuhyun mengabil kembali gambar iklan tersebut lalu melipatnya

"wae? apa kah apartemen itu mengingatkanmu pada sesuatu?" wajah Siwon tampak begitu berharap menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun

"apakah ada yang harus aku ingat hyung? aku rasa aku tidak melupakan apapun" jawab Kyuhyun memandang Siwon dengan ekspresi heran

"sudahlah lupakan! Anggap aku tidak pernah bertanya" Siwon menepuk bahu Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri ditempatnya

**Kembali ke momen Kyuhyun didalam kereta**

_'jika bukan karena aku ingin menghindari pernikahanmu dengan Yoona! Aku tidak akan pernah bersedia meninggalkan Seoul hyung! aku belum siap meihat kalian hidup bersama dalam sebuah ikatan suci'_ Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, menyandarkan kepalanya kejendela kereta yang sedang melaju kencang

.

.

Kereta ekspres yang membawa Kyuhyun menuju kota Sejong sudah menjalankan tugasnya. Kyuhyun sampai distasiun bawah tanah kota Sejong yang disinyalir merupakan kota masa depan negara Ginseng itu.

Kyuhyun segera menurunkan barang bawaannya dari rak penyimpanan. Merapihkan sweaternya menggendong tas ransel berisi pakaiannya keatas punggungnya.

.

.

Tidak sulit untuk menemukan gedung Chansung dimana puluhan hunian berada didalamnya. Kyuhyun sudah sampai pada tujuannya dikota Sejong itu yaitu menetap dan tinggal di gedung apartemen Chansung.

Kyuhyun segera melakukan transaksi bersama staff administrasi gedung Chansung untuk menyewa sebuah kamar selama setahun kedepan. Kamar 609 menjadi kamar yang akan dia huni selama setahun.

_'tempat ini sesuai dengan harapanku! Jauh dari hingar bingar kota dan pemandangannya begitu asri banyak tanaman hijau yang bisa aku nikmati'_ puji Kyuhyun mengagumi apa yang disuguhkan gedung apartemen Chansung.

Kyuhyun memandang jauh kedepan pemandangan kota Sejong dari kamar apartemennya. Setelah puas dengan itu Kyuhyun segera membereskan isi tasnya lalu merapihkannya kedalam lemari pakaian 3 pintu yang sudah tersedia.

Bruk

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuk untuk mengistirahatkan badannya setelah melakukan perjalanan jauh. Perlahan mata Kyuhyun yang memang sudah begitu berat terpejam dan Kyuhyunpun tertidur.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah! hyung akan segera menikahi Yoona! Miane hyung tidak pernah menghendaki ini terjadi. Appa dan eomma ternyata diam – diam sudah menjodohkan kami sebelum mereka meninggal. Ini adalah amanatnya yang terakhir!" Siwon menatap wajah dongsaengnya dengan begitu memelas juga penuh rasa iba

"kenapa harus kau yang appa pilih untuk menikahi Yoona Hyung? kenapa bukan aku? Wae?" Kyuhyun berteriak mendorong Siwon hingga Siwon menubruk tembok

"aaaaaaaa!" Kyuhyun terbangun dari mimpinya.

"ahhh sialan!" Kyuhyun mengusap – usap wajahnya berusaha untuk tidak mengingat mimpinya

Kyuhyun turun dari ranjangnya untuk mengambil minum karena dia merasa begitu kehausan. Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati jendela kamar apartemennya. Menatap keluar kamar dan matanya begitu asyik memperhatikan sosok namja berpakaian rapi sedang berjalan menuju gedung apartemen itu membawa sebuah tas travel. lalu kembali melangkah menuju ranjangnya meneruskan tidurnya.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

**Satu minggu berikutnya**

Kyuhyun sudah menjadi penghuni asrama Chansung seminggu lamanya. Namun tidak ada satu penghuni lainnya yang Kyuhyun kenal. Kyuhyuan sengaja menutup diri dari dunia luar. Dia benar – benar ingin sendirian dan tidak memiliki teman.

Sore itu Kyuhyun sedang mengumpulkan pakaian kotornya kedalam keranjang cucian. Kyuhyun sengaja ingin mencuci pakaiannya sendiri dilaundry apartemen itu yang berada dilantai paling atas.

Kyuhyun melangkah menelusuri lorong dimana kamar berjejer menuju lift yang akan mengantarnya kelantai atas menuju ruang laundry.

Triing

Lift itu sudah mengantar Kyuhyun kelantai 10 dimana laundry itu berada. Dilantai 10 adalah tempat dimana cafe berada, meja bilyar, tempat karaoke dan diujung lorong adalah laundry.

Untuk sampai ketempat laundry Kyuhyun harus menggunakan jalan Khusus tidak perlu melewati cafe atau tempat lainnya. Jalan itu dibuat khusus dari lift menuju laundry memanfaatkan ruang sisa pembangunan cafe, karaoke juga bilyar menjadi lorong yang menghubungkan lift menuju laundry.

Dari lorong jalanan itu, Kyuhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas pemandangan didalam cafe juga meja bilyar melalui kaca bening yang menjadi pembatas antara tempat hiburan itu dengan lorong menuju laundry. Ada banyak orang yang sedang asyik menikmati makanan juga minumannya. Begitu juga dengan tempat bilyar ada beberapa orang yang asyik berain bola sodok ditempat itu.

Kyuhyun sudah sampai di tempat laundry. Sore itu begitu sepi mungkin hanya Kyuhyun sendiri yang ada diruang cuci itu. belasan mesin cuci dengan penutup transparan berjajar rapi. Kyuhyun memilih salah satunya yang paling dekat dengan pintu keluar. Kyuhyun buka penutup mesin cuci itu dan memasukan satu persatu pakaian kotornya kedalam mesin cuci itu.

Srek srek srek

Terdengar suara langkah seseorang mendekat masuk keruang cuci itu. kyuhyun menoreh kearah suara karena dia begitu penasaran. Seseorang berpenampilan maskulin namun memiliki wajah begitu manis bahkan cantik. Seseorang itu memakai celana bermuda warna hitam dipadu kemeja planel hitam merah. Rambutnya hitam mengkilat dengan potongan poni samping, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya begitu mungil dan tipis, kulitnya putih mulus dan pipinya agak chubby masuk membawa keranjang cucian melewati Kyuhyun yang sedang jongkok memasukan semua cuciannya kedalam mesin.

Setelah memasukan detergent, air dan menyalakan mesinnya, Kyuhyun berdiri melangkah mundur untuk duduk dikursi tunggu sambil sesekali memperhatikan sosok yang dia masih tidak bisa memastikan namja atau yeoja kah sosok yang ada tidak begitu jauh disampingnya itu.

_'siapa dia? Yeojakah? Namja? Kenapa dia benar – benar membuatku bingung untuk memastikan gendernya? Jika dia yeoja dia terlalu maskulin dengan pakaiannya itu. jika dia namja dia terlalu manis bahkan sangat cantik. Jinja'_ Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri menikmati apa yang ada dikepalanya mengidentifikasi seseorang yang misterius itu.

Kyuhyun kembali melirik kearah seseorang itu dan kebetulan sekali orang itupun sedang melihat Kyuhyun. Diluar dugaan mereka bertemu pandang dan mau tidak mau mereka berdua harus bertahan pada objek yang sedang mereka pandangi. Akhirnya salah satu dari mereka memutuskan untuk tersenyum mendahului dan orang itu adalah seseorang yang misterius itu.

**Cho Kyuhyun point of view**

dia tersenyum padaku! Tuhan kenapa senyumannya begitu manis dan mampu mencairkan kebekuanku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apakah aku harus mendekatinya lalu mengajaknya untuk berkenalan?

aku berusaha untuk membalas senyumannya walau terasa kaku. Aku ingin sekali untuk berdiri melangkah mendekatinya untuk bertanya siapa namamu?

Tidak aku tidak akan melupakan tujuan awalku datang kekota ini. Aku harus bisa sendirian tanpa ada siapapun disisiku. Aku pasti bisa

Ini semua karena kau hyung! aku terlalu bergantung padamu. Kini aku tidak ingin lagi menggantungkan hidupku padamu. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu bersama Yoona. Aku harus bisa melanjutkan hidupku meski hanya sendirian.

Tapi seseorang itu benar – benar menggelitiku untuk menghampirinya dan berkenalan dengannya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bertahan pada tujuan awalku atau berdiri melangkah mendekatinya lalu berkenalan?

**Writer point of view**

Teet

Suara mesin itu benar – benar membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Rupanya dia begitu asyik melamunkan sosok orang yang menemaninya diruang cuci itu. kyuhyun berdiri untuk menekan tombol pengering karena mesin itu sudah melakukan tugasnya membilas pakaian Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali duduk untuk menunggu pakaiannya selesai dikeringkan.

_'Tuhan dia menghampiriku! Sepertinya dia juga penasaran dan ingin berkenalan denganku. Bagaimana ini? Langkahnya semakin mendekatiku? Kenapa aku menjadi begitu gugup?'_ Kyuhyun menunduk mengontrol dirinya yang menjadi begitu gugup saat melihat seorang itu melangkah menghampirinya.

Namun Kyuhyun salah menduga, seorang itu melewati Kyuhyun begitu saja. Tidak menyapa ataupun tersenyum padanya. Dia berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Kyuhyun juga cuciannya.

_'apa yang dia lakukan? Kemana dia?'_ Kyuhyun memperhatikan punggung seorang itu hingga dia tidak terlihat dibalik tembok.

Teet

Mesin itu kembali bersuara tanda pengering sudah menjalankan tugasnya. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kembali pakaiannya dan memasukan kedalam keranjang yang tadi menemaninya. Kyuhyun keluar meninggalkan tempat cuci itu, melangkah kembali menyusuri lorong dan memperhatikan orang – orang yang ada dicafe juga tempat bilyar.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat orang yang tadi bersamanya diruang cuci sedang duduk sendiri dicafe itu sedang asyik memainkan mini tab-nya.

_'rupanya dia ada disana! Dia kesal menunggu cuciannya selesai dan memilih untuk menunggu dicafe dibanding berkenalan denganku'_ Kyuhyun mengeluhkan kekonyolannya

**Satu minggu berikutnya**

**Latar suara mesin cuci bergetar**

Kyuhyun sedang duduk dikursi menunggu cuciannya yang sedang dibilas mesin cuci itu. kali ini Kyuhyun membawa serta PSP-nya untuk menemani rasa sepinya menunggu diruang cuci. Saat sedang asyik bermain game, Kyuhyun tidak menyadari orang yang minggu lalu sempat membuatnya penasaran berjalan melewatinya.

Criiing

Konsentrasi Kyuhyun terpecah saat orang itu menjatuhkan beberapa uang koinnya. Pandangan Kyuhyun teralihkan pada seseorang yang sedang sibuk memunguti uang koinnya yang jatuh dilantai. Ada satu koin yang jatuh dan tertahan sandal jepit Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun ambil koin itu lalu berdiri melangkah untuk menyerahkan koin tersebut.

'ah dia!' seru Kyuhyun dalam hati

Kyuhyun begitu senang dan puas saat mengetahui seseorang yang tadi menjatuhkan koinnya adalah orang misterius itu.

"aku rasa ini pasti milikmu!" Kyuhyun tersenyum menyerahkan uang koin yang tadi dia ambil pada orang misterius itu

Orang misterius itu hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukan wajahnya saat menerima uang koin yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya tanpa berkata sedikitpun

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, dia heran melihat sikap orang itu yang malah sibuk menuliskan sesuatu pada mini tabnya dengan pointer dan bukannya berterima kasih padanya.

**_'_**_Aku pikir aku saja orang aneh yang hidup didunia ini. Ternyata dia jauh lebih aneh dariku'_ Kyuhyun memasang wajah cemberut

Seseorang itu tiba – tiba memperlihatkan apa yang tadi dia tulis pada mini tab-nya dengan pointer pada Kyuhyun. Dan isi tulisan itu adalah kata 'GOMAWO'. Orang itu tersenyum sangat manis

"kau tidak bisa bicara?" tanya Kyuhyun kaku dengan ekspresi begitu canggung karena dia takut orang tersebut merasa tersinggung

Orang itu kembali menuliskan sesuatu lalu menunjukan kembali pada Kyuhyun. Isi yang dia tulis kali ini adalah

_"dulu aku bisa bicara! Setelah kecelakaan yang merusak pita suaraku, aku tidak bisa bicara lagi. Aku tidak sempat untuk belajar bahasa isyarat. Beginilah cara aku berkomunikasi dengan orang lain"_ orang itu tersenyum sambil menunjukan luka jahitan disekitar lehernya yang benar – benar membuat Kyuhyun merasa tidak nyaman dengan pemandangan itu

"aku ikut menyesal dengan apa yang sudah menimpamu! Namaku Cho Kyuhyun! Siapa namamu? Aku ingin tahu" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat dan matanya tidak berniat untuk kembali melihat luka dileher seorang itu.

Orang itu menjabat tangan Kyuhyun dan segera melepaskan kembali lalu kembali menulis. Dan tulisannya kini berisi

_'namaku Lee Sungmin! Senang berkenalan denganmu Cho Kyuhyun! Aku harap kita bisa berteman'_ orang bernama Lee Sungmin itu hanya bisa menunjukan ekspresi wajah dengan senyuman

"maaf kalau pertanyaanku sedikit ngawur! Apakah kau seorang namja?" Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya meringis karena dia merasa begitu konyol memberikan pertanyaan aneh

_"aku seorang namja"_ itu yang dia tulis

_'ahh dia seorang namja! Aku benar – benar menyesal' _keluh Kyuhyun dalam hati karena dia berharap Sungmin adalah seorang yeoja hingga jika suatu saat Kyuhyun benar – benar menyukainya dia masih bisa dibilang namja yang normal

Obrolan lisan dan tulisan itu berlangsung seru menemani kegiatan mereka mencuci pakaian diruang cuci itu. dari obrolan itu Kyuhyun kini tahu Sungmin ternyata 2 tahun lebih tua darinya. Begitu juga dengan profesi yang Sungmin jalani saat ini adalah seorang model androgini.

Dan pertemuan kedua itu benar – benar meninggalkan kesan buat Kyuhyun dan berharap bisa bertemu kembali dengan namja yang kini dia panggil hyung itu.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

pertemuan ketiga masih berlangsung di ruang cuci. Dan obrolan lisan tulisan itu kini lebih meluas malah sudah membahas pada kehidupan pribadi masing – masing. Kyuhyun mencurahkan tentang lukanya yang harus merelakan yeoja yang dicintainya pada Siwon hyungnya.

Sungmin menanggapi curahan Kyuhyun itu dengan senyum miris dan seperti menyimpan tanya yang amat besar dari reaksinya itu dan tak terbaca.

"kau sendiri bagaimana dengan kehidupan pribadimu hyung?" giliran Kyuhyun bertanya

Sungmin segera menuliskan jawabannya pada mini tab-nya dan isi tulisan itu adalah

_"aku akan menceritakannya nanti saat aku bermain ketempatmu! Aku bosan setiap kita bertemu selalu ditempat ini"_

Sungmin tersenyum dengan tatapan sendu saat menunjukan monitor mini tab-nya pada Kyuhyun.

"jinja? Hyung kau beneran mau bermain ketempatku?" tanya Kyuhyun sumringah

Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum memperlihatkan barisan giginya yang tersusun rapi juga bersih

"baiklah! Besok malam hyung aku undang untuk makan malam dikamarku! 609 adalah nomor kamarku! Aku tunggu hyung" Kyuhyun tersenyum puas memegang bahu Sungmin.

.

.

.

Tingtong

Bel pintu kamar Kyuhyun dipijit yang pastinya oleh Sungmin, tamu yang dari tadi Kyuhyun nantikan kedatangannya.

Kyuhyun sudah memesan menu andalan cafe dilantai 10 yang sudah mengantarnya kekamar Kyuhyun 10 menit yang lalu.

Clek

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya

"hyung masuklah!" Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya lebih lebar. Wajah tampannya menyunging senyum evil namun terlihat sangat menggemaskan

Malam itu Sungmin datang memakai celana jeans berwarna biru langit dipadu kaos oblong warna putih polos juga sebuah cardigan warna hitam untuk membuat tubuhnya lebih hangat. Sungmin terlihat tampan namun juga cantik dalam waktu bersamaan membuat Kyuhyun semakin gemas melihatnya.

Kyuhyun sang tuan rumah memakai celana jeans warna coklat yang dipadu sweater rajut berwarna senada. Sepertinya cuaca kota Sejong dimalam hari itu lebih dingin dibanding malam – malam sebelumnya.

"duduklah!" Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Sungmin duduk diatas sofa berwarna putih bersih itu

Sungmin mengangguk lalu segera duduk diatas sofa yang Kyuhyun tunjukan barusan. Kyuhyun meneruskan langkahnya menuju pantry untuk membuatkan Sungmin secangkir coklat panas untuk membuat malam dingin itu lebih hangat.

"ini minumlah hangatkan tubuhmu hyung! cuaca begitu dingin" Kyuhyun menyerahkan cangkir berisi coklat panas itu pada Sungmin

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu meneguk coklat hangat itu meninggalkan noda di bibirnya

"hyung bibirmu kotor!" Kyuhyun spontan membersihkan bibir Sungmin dari noda coklat yang baru diminumnya

Sungmin mengelak memundurkan wajahnya karena dia kaget tiba – tiba Kyuhyun menyentuh bibirnya

"miane! Aku tidak bermaksud apa – apa! Aku hanya spontan melihat noda dibibirmu hyung!" wajah Kyuhyun terlihat malu dan dia paham betul dari reaksi Sungmin

Sungmin segera menuliskan sesuatu di mini tabnya dan isinya

_"gwencanayeo! Aku hanya terkejut Kyuhyun-ssi"_

Malam itu Sungmin menuliskan banyak hal tentang masalah pribadi didalam mini tab-nya. Dia mengaku kalau dia adalah seorang gay yang berperan sebagai uke. Dia juga menceritakan kalau kekasihnya telah meninggalkannya karena salah paham yang mengira Sungmin telah mengkhianatinya bersama seorang designer muda. Bahkan dengan begitu tega kekasihnya itu telah mencelakainya dan hampir membuatnya kehilangan nyawa. Karena kecelakaan yang disebabkan mantan kekasihnya itu Sungmin harus kehilangan suaranya.

"lalu dimana kekasihmu itu hyung? apa kau masih bertemu dengannya? Kyuhyun menunjukan ekspresi geram saat menanyakan keberadaan mantan kekasih Sungmin karena Kyuhyun turut larut dalam kesedihan dan luka yang Sungmin rasakan akibat perbuatan kejam yang dilakukan mantan kekasihnya

Sungmin kembali menuliskan jawaban dari pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Lalu air mata menetes membasahi pipinya yang mulus dan chuby itu.

"_mantan kekasihku aku dengar mengalami kecelakaan setelah melukaiku malam itu. Mobil yang dia kemudikan bertabrakan dengan sebuah bus pariwisata. Mantan kekasihku mengalami koma selama beberapa minggu. Dan kini aku tidak lagi mendengar kabarnya_"

Sungmin menangis segukan tanpa ada suara saat menunjukkan mini tabnya pada Kyuhyun. Tampak wajahnya begitu terluka dan terlihat jelas dia sungguh menderita. Bibirnya menggigil, hidungnya merah begitu juga dengan matanya yang terus mengeluarkan air mata.

"hyung! miane aku harus membuka luka lama mu! Miane karena aku terlalu banyak bertanya padamu" Kyuhyun tiba – tiba berinisiatif memeluk Sungmin dan kedua matanya ikut berkaca – kaca

"apakah kau sangat mencintai mantan kekasihmu itu hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun disela – sela pelukannya

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan air mata itu seperti tidak pernah habis stoknya didalam mata Sungmin karena air bening itu terus mengalir

"kenapa kau tidak mencari tahu keberadaan mantanmu itu hyung?" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya memegang bahu Sungmin dan menatap Sungmin penuh haru

Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menunduk untuk menyeka air matanya.

"hyung! apakah kau sudah bisa membuka hatimu kembali untuk orang lain? aku rasa aku mulai menyukaimu" mata rubah Kyuhyun terlihat sendu saat mengutarakan isi hatinya pada Sungmin, pegangannya dibahu Sungmin mengeras seperti hendak mencengkram, wajahnya lebih dekat dengan wajah Sungmin

Sungmin menggelangkan kembali wajahnya lalu dia segara meraih mini tab-nya untuk menulis

_"kau bukan menyukaiku tapi kau merasa kasihan padaku!"_ Sungmin tunjukan tulisannya menatap Kyuhyun tajam

"ani! Aku benar – benar menyukaimu hyung! aku tidak lagi mempedulikan gendermu . namja atau yeoja aku tidak peduli yang aku tahu kta dalah sama – sama manusia dan aku benar - benar menyukaimu" Kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan Sungmin. Matanya menatap Sungmin begitu tajam dan menyimpan makna yang amat dalam.

Mereka saling menatap dan mengirimkan signal cinta dalam tatapan itu. air bening kembali mengisi kantung mata Sungmin. Kali ini wajah Sungmin terlihat lebih terluka dan sedih dibanding sebelumnya saat dia menceritakan mantan kekasihnya.

"hyung! waeyeo? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau masih teringat mantanmu itu" tanya Kyuhyun cemas dan kebingungan

Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun begitu dalam lalu air mata itu kembali mengalir deras membuat mata indah Sungmin menjadi sembab karena terlalu lama menangis

"aku tidak memaksamu untuk memberiku jawaban malam ini juga hyung! pikirkanlah aku berjanji akan membuatmu selalu tersenyum dan aku tidak ingin kau terluka seperti dulu saat kau masih bersama mantanmu" Kyuhyun raih tengkuk Sungmin untuk dia sandarkan kebahunya untuk dia peluk.

Sungmin perlahan melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan Kyuhyun. Dia kembali menulis sesuatu dimini tab-nya.

_"aku akan menghubungimu saat aku sudah menemukan jawaban! Saat itu giliran aku mengundangmu dikamarku"_

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Kyuhyun sudah menerima pesan singkat yang Sungmin kirimkan ke Iphone milik Kyuhyun. Dalam pesan singkat itu Sungmin menuliskan dia mengundang Kyuhyun untuk bermain kekamarnya yang bernomor 906 besok malam saat jam makan malam.

Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah dan riang gembira. Akhirnya Sungmin memberikan jawaban yang dia sendiri masih belum tahu jawaban apa yang akan Sungmin berikan untuknya. Meski begitu dia tetap senang karena Sungmin akhirnya mengundang dia bermain kekamarnya.

.

.

Tingtong

Kali ini giliran Kyuhyun yang memijit bel pintu kamar Sungmin di kamar nomor 906. Nomor yang nyaris sama dengan nomor kamar Kyuhyun. Malam itu begitu sepi dan sepertinya para penghuni kamar dilantai itu tidak ada satupun yang bersedia keluar untuk merasakan angin malam diluar kamar mereka

Clek

Pintu kamar itu dibuka Sungmin yang tampak sangat cantik malam itu meski dia memakai pakaian yang sangat maskulin. Malam itu Sungmin memakai kemeja putih polos yang dia biarkan terbuka dua kancing atasnya dipadu dengan Celana pentalon hitam. Rambutnya tampak basah sepertinya Sungmin baru selesai mandi dan membiarkan rambutnya basah.

"masuklah! Aku baru selesai mandi" Sungmin melangkah masuk mendahului Kyuhyun yang berjalan dibelakangnya

Kyuhyun memperhatikan foto – foto Sungmin dalam balutan pakaian namja juga beberapa pakaian yeoja. Sungmin memang sangat misterius dan memukau. Dia bisa tampil maksimal saat berpakaian namja dia terlihat begitu tampan juga saat memakai pakaian yeoja dia terlihat sangat cantik melebihi kecantikan yang dimiliki yeoja sesungguhnya.

"kau mengagumkan hyung!" Kyuhyun terlihat begitu mengagumi foto – foto Sungmin saat menjadi model androgini

Sungmin menoreh kearah Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum dan mengedipkan kedua matanya perlahan. Lalu menganggukan kepalanya. Sungmin menyerahkan mini tab-nya pada Kyuhyun yang sudah dia tuliskan tentang jawaban yang akan dia berikan pada Kyuhyun. Isinya adalah

_"aku sudah mendapatkan jawabannya atas ungkapan perasaanmu untukku malam itu. aku ingin memberimu kesempatan untuk membuktikan perasaan yang kau miliki untukku. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana caramu membuatku tersenyum. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana caramu melindungiku!"_

"jinja? Hyung kau bersedia menjalin hubungan denganku?" mata rubah Kyuhyun terbuka lebar, wajahnya riang dan ada kemenangan dalam ekspresinya

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun menaruh mini tab milik Sungmin diatas meja kaca yang ada diruang tamu itu. dia lalu berlari kearah Sungmin untuk memeluknya.

"gomawo!" Kyuhyun seketika mengecup bibir Sungmin

Setelah lepas ciuman itu mereka menjadi saling menatap. Sungmin tersenyum lalu memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan kembali ciuman Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung melumat bibir Sungmin dimana tangan kirinya menahan leher Sungmin sementara tangan kanannya dia lingkarkan di pinggul Sungmin.

"Ngeehh" Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dibibir Sungmin lalu menatap Sungmin

"ini baru pertama kali dalam hidupku mencium seorang namja da aku benar – benar terangsang hyung! aku rasa aku harus kembali kekamarku" Kyuhyun meraih tengkung Sungmin untuk dia kecup keningnya lalu berpaling membelakangi Sungmin untuk melangkah pamit

Sungmin sekilat menarik tangan kanan Kyuhyun dan berniat untuk menahannya agar tidak pergi. Sungmin hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendu dan sangat memelas

"arra! Aku tidak akan pergi hyung!" Kyuhyun menghadapkan tubuhnya kembali kearah Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum pada Kyuhyun dia lalu melangkah menghampiri meja kaca untuk mengambil mini tab-nya dan menuliskan sesuatu

_"aku ingin sekali menunjukan bakat lain yang aku miliki padamu. Mantan kekasihku adalah seorang profesional dancer. Dan dia mengajariku contemporer dance dengan sangat baik. Aku ingin sekali menunjukannya padamu"_

Sungmin menyerahkan mini tab-nya pada Kyuhyun untuk dia baca. Ekspresi wajahya terlihat begitu berharap Kyuhyun mau menerima permintaannya.

"baiklah aku menjadi sangat penasaran seperti apa hyung jika sedang menari" Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Sungmin penuh kasih menyerahkan kembali mini tab itu kepada Sungmin.

.

Sungmin melangkah mendahului Kyuhyun menghampiri ruangan kosong berukuran 4 meter persegi dikelilingi cermin – cermin besar yang menempel disepanjang ruangan. Rupanya ruang itu adalah ruangan untuk sungmin berolah raga membentuk tubuhnya.

Sungmin menuntun Kyuhyun untuk duduk diatas lantai yang sudah ditutupi karpen tebal menutupi lantai ruangan itu. Kyuhyun segera duduk bersila dan menyandarkan punggungnya kecermin besar itu. sungmin berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun melangkah menghampiri player yang akan memutar lagu yang ada didalam disc yang selalu ada didalam player itu.

Lantunan music kontemporer terdengar mengisi ruangan berlatih itu. sungmin melakukan pemanasan sebentar dengan memutar – mutar kepalanya keatas, kebawah, kekanan dan kekiri dengan mata terpejam. Kedua tangannya dia lipat menempel dikedua pinggangnya.

Selesai melakukan pemanasan Sungmin mulai menari membuat gerakan – gerakan meliuk, memutar, melompat dan gerakan lainnya yang menunjukan kesan sensual dalam tariannya. Kyuhyun sang penonton tidak mampu mengedipkan matanya walau sekali saja karena dia tidak ingin kehilangan momen indah memandangi tubuh sexy Sungmin menari sensual didepan matanya

_'Tuhan tolong aku untuk bisa menguasai diriku ini! Kenapa hasratku menjadi begitu besar untuk dapat menyentuh namja cantik dan manis itu? aku menjadi begitu terangsang dan ingin sekali bercinta bersama namja itu? tidakkah ini begitu aneh Tuhan?'_

Kyuhyun menelan air liurnya, kedua matanya terus tertuju pada Sungmin yang masih asyik menari, 'adiknya' perlahan membesar dan menegang melihat setiap gerakan indah yang Sungmin pamerkan. Kyuhyun perlahan mulai berdiri kemudian melangkah menghampiri Sungmin yang masih menari.

Kyuhyun tiba – tiba mendekap Sungmin dalam pelukannya. Kedua matanya menatap mata Sungmin begitu penuh hasrat. Seketika Kyuhyun lumat habis bibir Sungmin masuk kedalam mulutnya. Menghisap, mengulum dan sedikit menggigit bibir tipis milik Sungmin itu.

Sungmin hanya diam dan menikmati ciuman Kyuhyun yang dibumbui nafsu dan hasrat itu. tangannya perlahan bergerak masuk kedalam sweater rajut yang dipakai Kyuhyun untuk membelai dada dan memainkan puting Kyuhyun didalamnya.

Merasakan sentuhan nakal itu, libido Kyuhyun menjadi bertabah besar, dia dorong Sungmin bersandar kesalah satu cermin yang menempel menutupi tembok ruangan itu sambil terus menciumi bibir Sungmin yang tidak dia lepaskan walau sebentar. Tangannya mulai membuka kancing kemeja Sungmin satu persatu lalu melemparkan kemeja itu begitu saja keatas karpet.

Tubuh mulus Sungmin dan berbentuk sempurna dengan 6 kotak menghiasi perutnya terlihat jelas oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pandangi pemandangan indah yang ada didepan matanya itu, dia lalu menjilati leher, turun kedada, puting perut juga lubang pusar Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya bereaksi sedikit menggeliat dan menggigit bibirnya karena merasa geli oleh sentuhan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dengan begitu bernafsu membuka kaitan celana pentalon Sungmin lalu menurunkannya begitu juga dengan celana dalamnya hingga batang besar dan panjang milik Sungmin terlihat jelas. Kyuhyun menurunkan tubuhnya berlutut tepat dihadapan batang besar milik Sungmin itu.

Sluurrp

Kyuhyun jilat dan hisap batang besar itu dengan lidah juga bibirnya. Tangan kirinya perlahan mengocok batang Sungmin dan memainkan bola – bolanya. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang sudah mulai tersengal karena nikmat yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya, kedua tangannya meremas kepala dan rambut Kyuhyun.

Sambil menghisap dan menjilat batang Sungmin, tatapan mata Kyuhyun tertuju pada wajah Sungmin yang meringis menikmati oral yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya.

Plip

Batang itu Kyuhyun keluarkan dari mulutnya, lalu berdiri berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Sungmin lalu membuka menarik keatas sweater yang dipakai Kyuhyun melewati kepalanya lalu melemparkan sewater itu kebawah. Tubuh Kyuhyun yang sangat putih dan pucat itu menjadi pemandangan lain didalam ruan berlatih itu, Sungmin juga dengan lincah membuka celana jeans Kyuhyun hingga celana dalamnya lalu menurunkannya membuat Kyuhyun benar - benar telanjang persis seperti dirinya.

Tubuh telangjang kedua namja itu dipantulkan oleh cermin ke cermin yang berhadap hadapan, membuat pantulah tubuh telanjang itu menjadi banyak. Mereka berdua sama – sama bisa melihat dan menikmati pemandangan tubuh mereka yang telanjang itu.

Sungmin lalu menempelkan tangannya dibatang Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi sudah mengeras lalu memainkan bola – bola milik Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum lalu menurunkan tubuhnya tidur terlenang diatas karpet dengan kedua kaki yang menekuk. Kyuhyun ikut turun lalu merentangkan kedua kaki Sungmin yang menekuk itu. tangannya mulai mencari lubang anus Sungmin lalu menekannya dengan jari - jarinya dengan gerakan memutar.

Sungmin mengejang karena merasa geli oleh sentuhan tangan Kyuhyun di anusnya. Dia lalu merubah posisinya menjadi tengkurap lalu menungging mengarahkan bokongnya tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"hyung kau yakin?" Kyuhyun bertanya dimana tatapan matanya tertuju oada bokong Sungmin yang putih mulut itu

Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya menoreh kearah Kyuhyun yang ada dibelakangnya lalu tersenyum begitu manis. Kyuhyun membalas senyuman Sungmin lalu kembali menyentuh anus Sungmin dengan jari – jarinya. Membuat otot spincter Sungmin lebih relax sebelum dia menyerangnya dengan batangnya yang besar dan panjang itu.

Empat jari Kyuhyun sudah masuk kedalam anus Sungmin, tak lama dia lalu mengganti jari – jari itu dengan batangnya yang sidah dia basahi dengan menggunakan air liurnya supaya lebih licin dan mudah saat masuk kedalam lubang sempit itu. Kyuhyun menekang kuat agar seluruh batangnya masuk kedalam lubang anus Sungmin. Sungmin mengejat dan meremas karpet tebal itu saat batang Kyuhyun menyentuh dinding disekitar tulang ekornya.

Kyuhyun mulai menggerakan bokongnya maju mundur dibelakang bokong Sungmin. Matanya memandangi cermin besar yang ada dihadapannya yang memantulkan adegan dirinya sedang bercinta bersama Sungmin yang menungging dihadapannya. Pemandangan itu sungguh membuat hasrat dan gairah Kyuhyun semakin bertambah. Kyuhyun mempercepat gerakannya mengeluarkan lalu memasukan batangnya didalam anus Sungmin

"ahh ahh ahh ahh" Kyuhyun mendesah cepat seiring gerakannya dianus Sungmin

Sungmin hanya memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya, tangannya meremas karpet tebal itu dan tanpa bersuara.

"hmmm ahh hhm ahh" Kyuhyun kembali mendesah dan tatapannya terus memandangi bayangan dirinya juga Sungmin dari cermin besar dan lebar itu.

Kyuhyun lalu memejamkan matanya saat hampir mencapai orgasmenya yang pertama. Namun tiba – tiba dia merasa dejavu seolah pernah dan sering berada disituasi seperti yang dia rasakan saat itu.

Kyuhyun merasa tidak begitu asing dengan apa yang dia rasakan, ruang berlatih itu, cermin – cermin besar itu, suara musik itu. Kyuhyun merasa dia sering dan sangat sering bercinta didalam ruangan itu.

Kilasan adegan demi adegan saat dia bercinta dengan seseorang didalam ruang berlatih itu datang bermunculan dikepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun lalu membuka matanya sebelum dia benar – benar mencapai orgasmenya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat dia membuka matanya itu pemandangan yang ada didepan matanya hanyalah sebuah ruang kosong tanpa ada cermin, karpet tebal, dvd player juga Lee Sungmin namja yang baru saja bercinta dengannya.

"tidak mungkin! Ini tidak mungkin aku tidak mungkin bermimpi" Kyuhyun memandangi tubuhnya yang memakar sweater rajut dipadu celana jeans yang masih melekat diatas tubuhnya.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri pintu lalu segera membukanya untuk meninggalkan ruangan misterius itu.

Keterkejutan Kyuhyun tidak cukup sampai disitu, dia lebih terkejut lagi saat berada diluar ruang misterius itu. saat dia keluar dari ruangan itu ternyata kini dia berada didalam kamar apartemennya sendiri. Dia kembali menoreh kearah pintu ruangan itu dimana ternyata pintu itu selama ini terhalang lemari pakaiannya selama dia menghuni kamar itu. lemari pakaiannya sudah bergeser pindah posisi seperti ada seseorang yang menggesernya dan sengaja menunjukan pintu rahasia itu.

"sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi? Katakan padaku?" teriak Kyuhyun histeris karena kini dia merasakan sakit dikepalanya

Bruk

Terdengar sesuatu terjatuh dan suara itu berasal dari dalam lemari kecil didalam kamar itu. lemari yang tidak pernah Kyuhyun sentuh sejak dia datang karena dia memang tidak membutuhkan fungsi dari lemari kecil itu. kyuhyun lalu menghampiri lemari kecil berukura meter itu. pintu lemari itu dia buka perlahan untuk melihat isinya dan

Sraak

Seluruh isi lemari itu keluar berhamburan berserakan diatas lantai. Isi lemari kecil itu kebanyakan adalah foto – foto milik Sungmin dalam beberapa pose saat dia melaksanakan profesinya sebagai model androgini. Kyuhyun ambil satu persatu foto – foto itu.

"hyung! kau dimana? Kenapa kau menghilang begitu saja?" tanya Kyuhyun memandangi foto milik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menaruh kembali foto Sungmin lalu mengambil sebuah ampol coklat besar yang sedikit terhalang oleh tumpukan foto Sungmin lainnya. Kyuhyun buka amplop itu untuk mengeluarkan isinya. Kyuhyun masukan tangannya dan merasakan isi amplop itu juga berupa foto. Kyuhyun lalu keluarkan kertas tebal yang dia yakini adalah foto – foto Sungmin yang lainnya.

"andweee! Andweee" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat isi foto yang dia lihat

Foto itu bergambar dirinya sedang berfoto mesra dengan Lee Sungmin, dalam foto itu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling menempelkan pipinya dan tersenyum pada kamera. Kyuhyun melihat tanggal cetak yang berada dibawa kanan foto itu ternyata setahun lalu. Kyuhyun lempar foto pertama yang dia lihat itu, lalu melihat foto selanjutnya yang adalah gambar dirinya telanjang dada saat menari diatas sebuah panggung besar. Foto itu dicetak setahun yang lalu. Kyuhyun lempar foto itu untuk melihat foto selanjutnya yang ada dibawa foto tersebut.

"aaahhhhh" Kyuhyun menjerit kesakitan merasakan kepalanya begitu sakit. Tangannya memegang kepalanya lalu menjambaki rambutnya menahan sakit yang dirasa.

Foto terakhir yang Kyuhyun lihat adalah foto Sungmin yang memakai busana musim dingin rancangan seorang designer berpose mesra bersama seorang namja tampan memakai stelan jas. Saat melihat foto terakhir itu Kyuhyun menjadi teringat sesuatu dimasa lalunya.

**Kilasan masa lalu yang bermunculan diingatan Kyuhyun**

**Latar ruang latihan**

Kyuhyun berada didalam sebuah ruangan dimana kondisinya sama persis dengan ruang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bercinta. Ruangan itu adalah ruangan Kyuhyun berlatih menari. Kyuhyun adalah salah satu penari kontemporer profesional yang dimilki Korea. Tariannya sudah mengantarnya keliling asia bahkan eropa untuk bersaing dalam kompetisi seni tari tingkat internasional.

Kyuhyun sedang berlatih meliuk – liukan tubuhnya, memutar, melintir juga melompat.

Clap clap clap

Terdengar suara tepukan menghentikan gerakan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun lalu menoreh kearah suara tepukan itu.

"hyung! kau sudah pulang?" Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu berlari menghampiri namja manis berambut hitam, kulit putih mulus dengan senyum manis menyungging di bibir tipisnya, memakai kemeja hitam transparan sehingga terlihat tatoo bergambar naga dipingang sebelah kanannya, dipadu dengan celana jeans robek warna hitam. Namja itu adalah Lee Sungmin

"bogosipoyo Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin menaruh tas travelnya kelantai lalu memeluk Kyuhyun

"nado" Kyuhyun balas memeluk Sungmin dengan begitu erat

Mereka melepaskan pelukan itu lalu saling menatap.

"kau selalu terlihat mengagumkan hyung!" puji Kyuhyun membelai pipi Sungmin yang putih mulus itu

Sungmin hanya tersenyum manja mendengar pujian dari kekasihnya itu.

"kau sedang berlatih?" tanya Sungmin melihat sekitar ruangan dimana cermin – cermin besar menjadi dindingnya.

"kemarilah aku akan mengajarmu menari! Sebagai seorang model tubuh harus lebih lentur dan fleksibel" Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin ketangah ruangan dan mulai menggerakan tangan Sungmin, mengarahkan Sungmin untuk mengikuti gerakannya.

Dan latihan menari itu mereka akhiri dengan bercinta melepaskan kerinduan yang sudah mereka tahan selama seminggu terakhir ini.

**Kilasan lainnya berlatar kamar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun**

Sungmin baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi yang berada didalam Kamar dimana posisi lemari kecil, ranjang, pintu kamar mandi dan jendela sama persis dengan kondisi kamar apartemen yang Kyuhyun sewa saat ini.

"hyung! apa kau yakin kau tidak mau ikut aku ke Seoul? Aku berencana mengenalkanmu pada Siwon hyung yang akan menikahi sahabatku sabtu ini" tanya Kyuhyun memasukan beberapa pakaian yang terlipat rapi kedalam tas travel

"aku ada show Kyu! Kau tau perancang Kim Youngwon bukan? Dia sangat terkenal dan khusus memintaku menjadi modelnya" Sungmin yang sedang merapihkan pakaiannya didepan cermin panjang menjawab

"kau tahu aku begitu cemburu pada perancang itu yang selalu menggodamu! Kenapa kau masih mau menerima tawarannya?" keluh Kyuhyun memasang wajah cemberut

"kau tahu benar bagaimana perasaanku untukmu Kyu! Aku sangat mencintaimu dan tidak mungkin mengkhianatimu bersama perancang itu" Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu memeluknya dari belakang

"aku percaya padamu hyung! tapi tidak pada namja itu" Kyuhyun membalikan badannya menghadap Sungmin lalu memeluknya

"sudahlah! Ayo bersiaplah aku akan mengantarmu kestasiun kereta" Sungmin berjinjit agar bibirnya sampai dibibir Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi darinya.

.

.

Suasana stasiun kereta di kota Sejong itu begitu ramai dan banyak sekali calon penumpang menuju Seoul. Sungmin terus saja memandangi jam ditangannya karena sudah saatnya dia kembali untuk melakukan glasi resik dan fitting baju yang akan dia pamerkan sebelum show besar yang akan berlangsung esok hari.

"kenapa kau terus saja melihat jam ditanganmu hyung? apa kau memang harus segera pergi?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mimik wajah yang kecewa karena Sungmin sepertinya tidak bersamanya di stasiun itu.

"setengah jam lagi aku harus melakukan rehearsal! Kau tahukan kini banyak sekali model androgini yang menjadi pesaingku! Amber, Kim Heechul, Kim Jaejoong. Mereka semua bisa menggeser posisiku sebagai top model" Sungmin membela diri dengan ekspresi wajah yang amat putus asa dan terkesan amat manja menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Kyuhyun

"arra! Baiklah kau tidak perlu menungguku sampai keretaku tiba hyung! pergilah! Aku tidak ingin posisimu tergeser oleh siapapun" Kyuhyun memegang wajah Sungmin dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Memberikan senyum yang membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin tampan.

"jinja? Apa kau tidak marah jika aku tinggalkan?" tanya Sungmin berlaga imut

"gwencana! Kha! Pally!" Kyuhyun mendorong bahu Sungmin menuju pintu exit dan mengantarnya hingga kepintu itu

"aku pasti akan merindukanmu Kyu! Jangan lama tinggal di Seoul yah! Sungmin kembali memeluk Kyuhyun

"aku akan kembali setelah resepsi pernikahan Siwon hyung selesai!" balas Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin.

.

.

**Kilasan Latar didalam gerbong kereta**

Kyuhyun tertidur didalam kereta yang akan mengantarnya pulang ke Seoul

Bipbip

Suara ponsel pintar Kyuhyun mendapatkan pesan masuk dari seseorang. Kyuhyun terbangun karena suara pesan masuk itu. dia segera membuka pesan tersebut yang ternyata adalah sebuah foto bergambar Sungmin sedang duduk berdua didalam sebuah restauran bersama Kim Youngwon yang dikirim Amber untuknya. Selain mengirim foto itu, Amber juga mengirim foto lainnya dimana Sungmin dan Youngwon tampak sedang masuk kedalam sebuah hotel, dan yang terakhir adalah pesan berupa tulisan peringatan yang isinya,,

_'kekasih gay mu adalah seorang yang tidak bermoral! Dia rela menjual tubuhnya kepada semua perancang demi mempertahankan kariernya!'_ pesan tersebut masih dari Amber yang sengaja dia kirimkan untuk Kyuhyun.

Wajah Kyuhyun kontan memerah, dadanya mengembang dan mengempis karena nafas yang amat berat, mata rubahnya memandangi foto itu begitu tajam dengan terbuka lebar, tangan kanannya mengepal tanda dia memang benar – benar sedang marah.

"hyung jika kau terbukti memang mengkhianatiku aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!" bibir Kyuhyun menggerutu menatap keluar jendela kereta itu yang sudah hampir mengantarnya sampai ke Seoul.

.

Kereta itu sudah mengantar Kyuhyun tiba di Seoul. Kyuhyun yang memegang tas travelnya berdiri kaku distasiun itu. dia tidak segera mencari taxy untuk mengantarnya pulang kerumah dan menemui satu – satunya keluarga yang masih tersisa adalah Siwon kakak kandungnya.

Mata Kyuhyun terus memandangi papan jadwal kereta dan mencari jadwal kereta tujuan Sejong. Ada satu kereta yang tersisa tujuan Sejong kurang lebih satu jam kedepan. Kyuhyun yang sudah terbakar api cemburu karena pesan yang dikirimkan Amber, sudah membuat keputusan, dia akan kembali ke Sejong menggunakan kereta terakhir dan mengabaikan hari pernikahan Siwon kakak kandungnya.

.

Kyuhyun sudah berada didalam gerbong kereta yang akan membawa dia kembali ke Sejong. Wajahnya tidak juga menunjukan tanda dia dalam keadaan baik. Karena sejak tadi wajah Kyuhyun tampak seperti orang yang ingin menelan musuhnya. Senyum manis dan tatapan teduh sudah tidak pernah nampak lagi diwajah tampannya.

Senyumnya bahkan terlalu mahal untuk dia berikan pada seorang kondektur yang memeriksa tiket miliknya. Kyuhyun berubah seperti seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin.

.

Kyuhyun sudah sampai didepan pintu kamar apartemen yang dia sewa bersama Sungmin. Kamar nomor 609. Dia membuka kunci pintu kamar itu menggunakan kunci miliknya sendiri. Kyuhyun sudah berada didalam ruang tamu apartemennya. Matanya tertuju pada sepasang sepatu asing milik namja yang tidak pernah dia lihat disamping sepatu milik Sungmin kekasihnya. Kyuhyun perlahan melangkahkan kakinya mengendap mengitari seluruh ruangan apartemennya. Dia lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya dan tidak mendapati Sungmin berada didalamnya. Kyuhyun masuk lebih dalam lagi mengitari kamarnya. Dia lalu mendengar suara dari ruang berlatihnya. Langkah Kyuhyun semakin maju mendekati pintu menuju ruang berlatihnya yang memang sedikit terbuka.

Dari celah pintu itu Kyuhyun mengintip adegan mesum yang sedang Sungmin lakukan bersama seorang pria yang wajahnya memang tidak asing baginya. Namja itu adalah Kim Youngwon, designer yang selama ini sering membuatnya cemburu.

'brengsek! Jadi seperti ini kelakuanmu saat tidak ada aku Lee Sungmin' Kyuhyun menekan giginya kuat – kuat, matanya melotot, nafasnya berhembus lebih cepat dan kedua tangannya mengepal.

Kyuhyun melangkah mundur lalu bergegas keluar menuju dapur untuk mengambil sesuatu yang bisa dia gunakan untuk menghukum kedua orang yang sudah membakar hatinya. Pisau daging adalah benda yang Kyuhyun pilih untuk menghukum kedua orang yang sedang berasyik masuk didalam ruang berlatihnya.

Langkah Kyuhyun menuju kamar lebih cepat dari saat dia keluar kamar. Kyuhyun lalu membuka pintu ruang berlatihnya lebih lebar lalu berlari dan berteriak sambil mengayunkan pisau daging yang ada ditangannya. Pisau itu dia hujamkan membabi buta kepunggung Kim Youngwon dan sama sekali tidak memberikan Youngwon kesempatan untuk mengelak dan menghindar.

Darah segar keluar dari luka yang dibuat Kyuhyun ditubuhnya. Sungmin menjerit histeris melihat kekasih gaynya berubah menjadi seorang yang berdarah dingin. Kim Youngwon terkapar mengejat sekarat dengan darah membasahi tubuhnya.

"Kyu hentikan aku mohon! Kyuuuuuu!" Sungmin perlahan mundur mengambil helaian pakaiannya yang tergeletak begitu saja dilantai.

"kau sungguh mengecewakanku Lee Sungmin! Sungguh mengecewakan!" Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin begitu dingin dengan tatapan mata yang sadis.

"berikan aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan kyu!" Sungmin sudah tidak dapat mundur lagi karena dia sudah menempel dicerimin besar yang ada diruangan itu

Sraaak

Kyuhyun tebaskan pisau yang sudah berlumur darah milik Kim Youngwon keleher Sungmin hingga darah menyembur keluar dari leher Sungmin yang terluka itu.

"simpan suaramu brengsek aku tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan apapun dari mulutmu! Mataku sudah melihat semua yang sudah kau lakukan bersama namja itu" Kyuhyun tatap Sungmin tanpa belas kasihan meski Sungmin terkapar kesakitan

"aaakkkk aakkkk" tangan Sungmin menekan lehernya menahan darah juga menahan sakit yang dirasakan lehernya. Air mata menetes membasahi pipinya tatapan matanya begitu terluka menatap kearah Kyuhyun tanpa berkedip hingga dia meregang nyawa.

"terlalu mencintaimu adalah kesalahan terbesarku Lee Sungmin! Aku tidak ingin kau membagi cintamu, hatimu juga tubuhmu dengan namja lainnya! Aku lebih memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupmu dari pada melihatmu membagi hatimu" bibir Kyuhyun bergetar menahan tangisnya karena melihat saat Sungmin melepaskan nyawanya, tatapan matanya begitu sendu melihat tubuh kekasihnya sudah tidak bernyawa dengan darah menggenang keluar dari lehernya.

Kyuhyun segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. dia tidak lupa membawa serta pisau daging yang dia pakai untuk menghabisi nyawa Sungmin juga Youngwon. Kyuhyun bungkus pisau itu dengan sarung bantal yang dia ambil dari lemari kecil didalam kamarnya. Bergegas melangkah keluar meninggalkan kamar apartemenya.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah setengah berlari menuju basemen gedung apartemen Chansung. Menghampiri mobilnya yang terparkir disamping milik Sungming. Kyuhyun masuk tergesa – gesa kedalam mobilnya. Langsung menyalakan mesinnya tanpa memanaskan mesinnya terlebih dahulu, Kyuhyun segera melaju meninggalkan basement apartemen itu.

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya saat melewati sebuah tempat pembuangan sampah dipinggir jalan. Kyuhyun turun untuk membuang pisau yang dia gunakan untuk membunuh Sungmin dan Youngwon. Setelah yakin tidak ada yang melihat dia membuang pisau itu, Kyuhyun segera masuk kembali kedalam mobilnya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan panjangnya pulang ke Seoul memakai mobilnya.

Karena masih menyimpan emosi yang amat besar, gelisah berkepanjangan karena telah mengahabisi nyawa kekasihnya bersama selingkuhannya, juga lelah yang amat terasa membuat konsentrasi Kyuhyun buyar saat mengemudikan mobilnya. Naas mobil yang Kyuhyun kemudikan dalam kecepatan penuh bertabrakan dengan bus pariwisata dijalanan yang sepi.

Karena kecelakaan itu Kyuhyun mengalami luka dikepala, pendaraha otak yang menyebabkan dia koma selama hampir satu bulan. Kartu identitas yang ditemukan polisi didompet Kyuhyun, membawa Kyuhyun kembali ke Seoul dan mendapatkan perawatan intensive di ibu kota itu. Siwon yang baru saja menikmati malam pertamanya bersama Yoona harus rela melewatkan bulan madunya karena harus menunggui Kyuhyun koma di rumah sakit.

Saat Kyuhyun sadar dia mengalami amnesia dimana otaknya hanya mampu mengingat hingga masa dia masih SMU. Dalam ingatannya dia menganggap Yoona adalah cinta pertamanya, dia tidak mampu mengingat masa indahnya bersama Sungmin, dia juga tidak mampu mengingat kalau dia adalah seorang penari profesional. Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak ingat kalau dia adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang membiarkan korbannya tewas kehabisan darah.

Dalam masa pemulihan, Siwon dan Yoona harus rela masuk kedalam dunia Kyuhyun. Mereka harus berpura – pura mereka belum menjadi sepasang suami istri. Yoona yang memang tidak pernah mencintai Kyuhyun tidak dapat mengendalikan mulutnya dan mengakui kalau dia hanya mencintai Siwon membuat Kyuhyun nekad pergi meninggalkan Seoul ijin Siwon.

Brosur iklan gedung apartemen Chansung secara misteri tergeletak begitu saja dilantai dekat kamar Kyuhyun. Dan seperti medan magnet brosur iklan itu menarik Kyuhyun untuk pergi ke Sejong menemui masa – masa indah juga kelam yang dilupakan otaknya.

**Kembali ke momen Kyuhyun dimasa sekarang**

Kyuhyun menangis sejadinya mengingat masa lalu yang sempat hilang dalam ingatannya. Tangannya gemetar mengambil salah satu foto milik Sungmin

"hyung! kau membawaku kembali ketempat ini! Kau membuatku kembali mengingat masa laluku bersamamu" Kyuhyun tempelkan foto Sungmin didadanya dan menangis tersedu

_'Kyuhyun-ah! kau mengingatku sekarang?'_ sosok arwah Sungmin memakai pakaian serba hitam berdiri dengan cahaya putih melatarinya menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum manis yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya.

"hyung! kau apakah itu kau?" Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangannya mencoba menyentuh Sungmin

'aku sengaja membawamu kembali ketempat ini! Karena kau kehilangan memorimu saat bersamaku. Dan ada yang ingin sekali aku jelaskan padamu Kyu!' Sungmin mendekat namun menerawang sehingga Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak dapat menyentuhnya

"hyung! aku bahkan tidak dapat menyentuhmu" air mata Kyuhyun kembali menetes

'miane Kyu! Jeongmal miane! Aku ingin sekali menjelaskannya padamu malam itu! tapi kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk mengatakannya' Sungmin mencoba menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun

"hyung! aku mohon,," Kyuhyun semakin terpuruk dan menangis penuh luka

'aku tidak pernah berniat untuk mengkhianatimu Kyu! Semua aku lakukan semata ingin melindungimu dan menyelamatkanmu dari ancaman Youngwon' Sungmin seolah membelai wajah Kyuhyun

"apa maksudmu hyung?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin begitu sendu

Sungmin menyentuh mata Kyuhyun dan membuatnya terpejam. Saat mata Kyuhyun terpejam, penglihatan Kyuhyun kembali kemasa dimana Sungmin sedang melakukan rehearsal. Didalam penglihatannya itu, Youngwon mencoba menyentuh Sungmin yang sedang mengganti pakaiannya diruang ganti. Sungmin spontan menghindar karena dia tidak pernah menyukai sikap Youngwon yang selalu melecehkannya.

Youngwon yang memang sudah menyimpan rasa suka terhadap Sungmin sejak lama, tidak lagi mampu menahan hasratnya untuk terus mencoba menyentuh Sungmin. Dan lagi – lagi Sungmin terus menghindar membuat Youngwon kehilangan kesabaran.

"sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini Lee Sungmin! Jika kau ingin kekasih bocahmu itu selamat! Kau harus melayaniku!" Youngwon mendorong Sungmin kemeja rias

"apa maksudmu?" mata Sungmin terbelalak mendengar ancaman Youngwon

"bukankan bocah itu sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Seoul? Dia memakai kereta jam 11 : 45 bukan? Aku sudah menyuruh seorang pembunuh bayaran untuk menguntitnya. Dia hanya menungguku menelponnya untuk menghabisi bocah itu. intinya nasib bocah itu tergantung pada telponku, dan isi telponku tergantung pada tubuhmu!" Youngwon mulai menyentuh batang Sungmin

"kau memang brengsek!" Sungmin meludahi wajah Youngwon

"jadi apa keputusanmu? Melayaniku dan nyawa bocah itu selamat atau kau terus menghindariku tapi kau tidak lagi bisa melihat kekasihmu itu?" Youngwon menyeka air liur Sungmin dari wajahnya

Sungmin berlutut memohon Youngwon untuk membiarkan Kyuhyun selamat dan dia bersedia menyerahkan tubuhnya untuk disentuh Youngwon. Dan Youngwon meminta Sungmin menyediakan tempat pribadinya untuk mereka bercinta. Dan ruang berlatih Kyuhyun adalah tempat yang dipilih Youngwon untuk mengeksekusi Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membuka kembali matanya dan air bening itu kembali menggenangi pelupuk dan kelopak matanya. Bibirnya bergetar matanya merah, begitu juga hidungnya.

"hyung! miane! Jeongmal miane hyung! mianeeee" Kyuhyun berteriak histeris mencoba memeluk Sungmin namun Sungmin sama sekali tidak dapat dia sentuh

_'kau harus tahu Kyu! Aku sangat mencintaimu! Sangat mencintaimu! Aku tidak pernah mengkhianatimu Kyu tidak pernah'_ Sungmin mencoba membelai wajah Kyuhyun

"miane hyung! aku mohon bawa aku pergi keduniamu hyung! aku ingin kembali bersamamu" Kyuhyun berkata seperti diluar kesadarannya

_'kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu Kyu! Masih banyak yang harus kau selesaikan didunia ini walau tanpaku disisimu! Teruskan hidupmu Kyu! Kau harus sukses dan aku akan memaafkanmu' _Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun dan terlihat jelas cinta yang begitu besar didalam tatapannya

"shiro! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu hyung aku mohon bawa aku pergi!" Kyuhyun terus berteriak

_'andwee! Hidupmu masih panjang Kyu! Percayalah padaku kau mampu melewati dukamu seiring waktu'_ Sungmin menatap dengan wajah memelas

"aku tidak bisa hyung" Kyuhyun masih pada pendiriannya

_'saatnya aku untuk pergi Kyu! Semua urusanku sudah selesai didunia ini! Saatnya aku memasuki duniaku yang baru! Pintu itu sudah terbuka untukku karena rasa pensaranku untuk memberimu penjelasan sudah aku lakukan! Selamat tinggal Kyu! Aku akan menunggumu disana! Akan menunggumu'_ Sungmin perlahan melayang mundur menjauhi Kyuhyun mendekati cahaya putih diujung ruangan

"jangan tinggalkan aku hyung! aku mohon! Jangaaaan!" Kyuhyun berusaha mengejar arwah Sungmin yang menerawang itu

'selamat tinggal Kyu! Aku akan selalu mencintaimu' cahaya yang mengitari Sungmin perlahan mulai meredup dan membuat arwah Sungmin semakin menerawang dan hilang

"andweeeeeeeeeee!" Kyuhyun berteriak histeris wajahnya terlihat begitu penuh sesal, dia berlari menuju jendela kamar apartemennya yang berada dilantai 6 itu lalu terjun bebas dari lantai 6

_'aku tidak peduli kau memaafkanku atau tidak karena aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupku hyung! yang aku inginkan saat ini adalah pergi menemuimu'_

_Bruk_

Tubuh Kyuhyun jatuh kelantai dasar dengan kepala pecah mengeluarkan darah yang amat banyak, tulang kakinya patah begitu juga kedua tangannya.

**Selesai**

**annyeong!**

**gmn ama ff yaoi Kyumin vai yang pertama ini?**

**tadinya ff ini vai persembahin buat ultahnya Kyuhyun**

**tapi berhubung banyak perbaikan disana sini jadi telat deh publishnya**

**review yah kalian suka gak ama ff kyumin vai yang yaoi ini?**

**gomawo udh baca!**

**saranghae**

**muaacchh**


End file.
